Problem: Write the following expression in its most factored form: $2x+8$
Explanation: To factor a polynomial, you should first try to find the greatest common factor of all the terms. The factors of $2x$ are $1$ $2$ , and $x$ and the factors of $8$ are $1$ $2$ $4$ , and $8$ The greatest common factor of $2x$ and $8$ is $2$ We can factor out the $2$ and put it before the parenthesis. If we divide each of the terms in the original expression by $2$ we get $\dfrac{2x}{2} = x$ and $\dfrac{8}{2} = 4$ So the factored expression is $2(x + 4)$.